Thank You
by Mei Hyun 3154
Summary: No summary (langsung baca aja yah.. lagi males buat summary xD) / Drabble HaeHyuk / BL / DLDR!


**-: Thank You :-**

.

.

By Mei Hyun

.

.

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Disc : Mereka bukan milik saya tapi cerita ini milik saya

Warn : abal, gaje, aneh, jelek, dsb (seperti biasa \/) judul ga sesuai cerita (mungkin) xD

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja bersurai cokelat madu duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan mata menerawang kosong. Setetes demi setetes air mata turun membasahi pipinya yang kini terlihat lebih berisi. Bibir penuhnya terlihat memerah karena sejak tadi ia menggigit bibir atas dan bibir bawahnya secara bergantian untuk meredam isakan yang beberapa kali hampir saja lolos.

Tok tok tok

Pintu kamar tempat namja bersurai cokelat madu tersebut diketuk dari luar. Namun tampaknya namja tersebut masih berada dalam lamunannya hingga ia tak merespon suara ketukan yang terdengar sedikit keras tersebut.

Cklek!

Seorang namja berambut hitam memasuki kamar tersebut dengan wajah lega yang sedikit terlihat gembira karena pintu yang ia buka ternyata tidak dikunci oleh sang penghuni kamar. Ia kemudian memasuki kamar tersebut dengan gerakan mengendap-endap seperti pencuri yang memasuki rumah targetnya dan menutup kembali pintu tersebut dengan gerakan yang sangat berhati-hati tanpa menimbulkan bunyi sedikit pun.

"Yosh! Dengan begini aku tak perlu mendengar omelan Hyukie seperti sebelum—Eoh?" Namja bersurai hitam tersebut terpaku ketika ia menatap ke arah tempat tidur yang ada di kamar tersebut. Ia mendapati orang yang ia guraukan tadi duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dan terlihat begitu rapuh dengan badan yang sedikit bergetar dan kedua pipi yang basah. Namja bersurai hitam tersebut menggeleng sebentar sebelum ia berjalan pelan mendekati namja bersurai cokelat madu tersebut dan berjongkok di depan namja tersebut. "Hyukie" panggilnya lembut pada namja yang ada dihadapannya tersebut.

"Ha-Hae?" Namja bersurai madu yang memiliki nama lengkap Lee Hyukjae—atau yang terkenal dengan nama Eunhyuk—tersebut tersentak kaget. Ia mengusap kedua pipinya dengan terburu-buru saat ia menyadari tetes-tetes bening yang bersumber dari kedua mata indahnya itu masih sangat basah dan terasa lengket. "A-umm... Sejak kapan kau berada disini? Kapan kau masuk? Kenapa aku tidak mendengarnya? Kenapa—"

"Sssttttt" Namja bersurai hitam yang memiliki nama lengkap Lee Donghae tersebut menempelkan telunjuk tangan kanannya di bibir Eunhyuk. "Ada apa heum? Mengapa menangis?" Donghae menurunkan kedua tangan Eunhyuk dan menggantikan Eunhyuk membersihkan jejak-jejak air mata yang belum sepenuhnya menghilang dari wajah manis itu.

"E-eoh? Me-menangis? Siapa? Aku?" Eunhyuk menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Hahahaha aniya.. Aku tidak menangis.. Yang tadi itu hanya kemasukan debu.. Aku—"

"Tidak perlu berbohong.. Kau tahu sendiri bukan jika kau tak pandai membohongiku? Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita bersama?" Donghae bangkit dari posisinya setelah ia selesai membersihkan jejak-jejak air mata di wajah Eunhyuk dan mengambil posisi duduk disebelah kiri Eunhyuk. "Sekarang, ayo ceritakan apa masalahmu! Publik boleh saja hanya mengetahui jika kita hanyalah sepasang sahabat karib yang benar-benar dekat, tapi lebih dari itu, kau dan aku adalah sepasang kekasih, jadi kau wajib membagi semua masalah yang kau punya padaku. Aku tak mau kau stress sayang.. Kau tahu bagaimana jadwal kita di bulan ini bukan?" Donghae mengecup sayang dahi Eunhyuk dan kedua kelopak mata Eunhyuk secara bergantian.

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis. "Kau selalu saja berkata seperti itu"

Donghae membalas senyum yang Eunhyuk berikan padanya. "Karena aku tahu jika kau pasti akan mencari-cari alasan atau mengalihkan topik pembicaraan kita supaya aku melupakannya dan tidak bertanya lagi padamu"

Eunhyuk terkikik pelan sebelum menggamit lengan kanan Donghae dan memeluknya erat. "Kau selalu bisa memahamiku. Aku beruntung bisa memilikimu"

"Dan aku lebih beruntung lagi bisa memilikimu" balas Donghae sambil melepaskan pelukan Eunhyuk pada lengan kanannya secara perlahan dan membawa tubuh yang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya itu masuk ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. "Jadi, apa masalahmu Eunhyukie?"

Eunhyuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Donghae. Matanya terpejam sejenak, meresapi kehangatan yang melingkupi tubuh dan hatinya. Ya... Donghae... Namja berambut hitam itu selalu saja bisa menentramkan hatinya jika ia sudah dipeluk seperti ini oleh namja itu.

"Cerita Hyukie... Jangan diam saja..." Donghae mengecup puncak kepala Eunhyuk beberapa kali sebelum mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh orang yang sangat dicintai dan disayanginya itu.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali.. Tidak ada romantis-romantisnya.. Aku hanya sedang menikmati moment kita ini.. Aku akan bercerita, tapi nanti, setelah aku puas menikmati suasana ini" Eunhyuk berkata dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Seperti katanya tadi, sepertinya ia masih menikmati bulir-bulir kehangatan yang ia rasakan.

"Tapi ELF kita mengatakan jika aku adalah orang yang romantis"

Kenarsisan Donghae membuat Eunhyuk mendengus dalam dekapan Donghae. "Itu hanya kata ELF, mereka hanya melihat profile-mu yang terpublikasi. Mereka tidak tahu kau yang sebenarnya seperti apa"

"Memangnya aku seperti apa?" pancing Donghae.

"Kau adalah namja yang menyebalkan, suka merusak suasana, mesum, lalu—"

"Hei... Kenapa kau jadi mengataiku seperti ini?" Donghae melonggarkan pelukannya dan menyentil dahi Eunhyuk sedikit keras hingga mata yang masih terpejam erat itu terbuka secara terpaksa.

"Aww~" jerit Eunhyuk pelan. "Kenapa menyentilku?" protes Eunhyuk.

"Karena kau nakal" Eunhyuk mencebikkan bibir penuhnya yang membuat Donghae tak tahan untuk tak mengecup belahan berwarna merah muda tersebut. Cup! "Itu hadiah untuk anak nakal sepertimu"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae dengan mata yang menyipit. "Hah? Anak kau bilang? Yang benar saja.. Aku bahkan lahir lebih dulu darimu. Dasar tidak sopan"

Donghae hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekasih manisnya tersebut. "Kau memang lahir lebih dulu dariku sayang.. Tapi tingkahmu masih seperti anak kecil, pantas bukan jika aku berkata seperti itu?" goda Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk merengut sebal.

"Kau pikir kau tidak seperti bocah?" balas Eunhyuk sambil menatap Donghae sengit.

"Itu hanya di depan kamera dan di depan fans. Tidak saat aku hanya bersamamu atau bersama member lainnya" balas Donghae dengan senyum kemenangannya yang disambut decihan oleh Eunhyuk. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi.. Kau memilih untuk menceritakan masalahmu padaku atau aku akan marah dan tidak akan berbicara denganmu kecuali saat kita berada di atas panggung dan di depan kamera?" ancam Donghae, yang membuat Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget dengan mata yang menatap Donghae dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ya~ Apa maksudmu? Kenapa harus—"

"Pilih sayang..." peringat Donghae.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Kau menang" Donghae tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang sepertinya terlihat lebih kesal dari yang tadi. Bagi Donghae, Eunhyuk yang seperti ini terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih menggemaskan dan lebih manis dari yang biasanya.

"Aku mencintaimu.. Ceritalah.." ucap Donghae sambil kembali membawa tubuh Eunhyuk ke dalam pelukan hangatnya dan menghujami puncak kepala Eunhyuk dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil agar kekesalan hati Eunhyuk berkurang.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun Hae.. Aku hanya sedang merindukan umma-ku. Aku juga rindu nuna dan appa-ku. Choco-ku juga" ucap Eunhyuk pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Donghae. "Kau tahu? Lagu ciptaanmu benar-benar berpengaruh besar. Ugh... Aku malu saat aku menangis di atas panggung tadi.. Padahal aku sudah bertekad untuk tidak menangis lagi"

Donghae terkekeh pelan mendengar curhatan kekasihnya tersebut. "Itu wajar sayang" Donghae kembali mengecup kepala Eunhyuk. "Kita melakukan promo album Korea kita sejak awal Maret dan ada jadwal juga dengan grup. Ditambah lagi album Jepang kita baru saja rilis dan kita ada tur konser sepanjang bulan ini. Sangat wajar jika kau merindukan keluargamu karena kau jarang punya waktu dengan mereka. Apalagi hari ini kau berulang tahun" Lagi—Donghae mengecup kepala Eunhyuk. "Itu tidak memalukan sama sekali.." tutup Donghae.

Cukup lama keduanya terdiam dalam keheningan, masih dalam posisi saling berpelukan. Terlihat jika Eunhyuk kembali menikmati kehangatan yang ia rasakan dan Donghae tak bosan-bosannya mengecup sayang kepala Eunhyuk beberapa kali, bergantian dengan gerakan tangannya yang mengelus surai cokelat madu yang mulai memanjang tersebut.

"Apa ini begitu nyaman?" tanya Donghae, memecah keheningan.

"Hu'um... Nyaman sekali... Setidaknya dengan begini rasa rinduku pada keluargaku sedikit terobati dengan pelukan hangatmu seperti ini" ucap Eunhyuk dengan mata yang masih terpejam erat.

Donghae terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kalau kau merindukan mereka, kenapa kau tidak menghubungi mereka saja, eoh? Menggunakan video call bisa, bukan? Setidaknya dengan video call, bisa lebih mengobati rasa rindumu pada mereka"

Eunhyuk melonggarkan pelukan mereka dan menatap Donghae dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu. "Kau pikir ini jam berapa? Mereka pasti sudah tidur. Aku tidak tega menghubungi mereka"

"Dicoba saja Hyukie sayang... Siapa tahu mereka belum tidur..."

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Jika mereka benar-benar sudah tidur, aku tak ingin mereka terbangun karena dering telepon gara-gara aku menelepon mereka"

"Baiklah.. Tapi, coba periksa ponselmu sebentar"

Eunhyuk mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendengar permintaan aneh kekasih tampannya ini. "Memangnya ada apa? Tumben sekali kau menyuruhku untuk memeriksa ponselku. Apa kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu? Atau—"

"Buka saja sayang~" gemas Donghae sambil mengecup bibir penuh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk berdecak kesal karena Donghae kembali mencuri ciuman darinya sebelum ia beralih menatap meja nakas yang berada di sebelah ranjang yang ia dan Donghae duduki, dan mengambil ponselnya yang tadi ia letakkan begitu saja disana.

"Coba periksa kakao-mu" perintah Donghae, saat Eunhyuk telah selesai memasukkan password yang ia gunakan untuk mencegah tangan-tangan jahil hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul, teman-temannya—termasuk kekasihnya sendiri, yang biasanya membongkar apa saja yang ada di ponselnya tersebut.

Eunhyuk menuruti perintah Donghae. Ia membuka aplikasi kakao di ponselnya dan mata indahnya membelalak seketika ketika dirinya menemukan sebuah chat lengkap bersama satu buah foto yang dikirim oleh orang yang sangat disayanginya—selain Donghae tentunya.

"Nuna..." gumam Eunhyuk lirih. Tak dapat dipungkiri olehnya jika bulir-bulir air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya setelah beberapa saat yang lalu ia berhenti menangis karena kehadiran Donghae di kamar tersebut.

"Kau senang?" tanya Donghae sambil mengelus lembut punggung Eunhyuk yang terlihat sedikit bergetar berulang kali.

"Senang... Senang sekali Hae... Terima kasih telah memberi tahuku... Hiks..."

Hancur sudah pertahanan Eunhyuk. Kini namja manis itu menumpahkan seluruh bulir air mata yang sempat ia tahan beberapa saat tadi. Tak hanya itu saja, isakan yang ia tahan-tahan sejak sebelum Donghae masuk ke dalam kamarnya tadi, kini lolos dengan leluasanya dari bibir penuhnya.

"Uljima sayang... Uljima..." Donghae kembali membawa sosok yang sangat dicintainya tersebut ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Mengelus punggung Eunhyuk berulangkali dan mengecup sayang puncak kepala Eunhyuk berulangkali. Cara yang biasa ia lakukan untuk membuat kekasih manisnya itu tenang dan merasa nyaman.

"A-aku senang sekali hari ini Hae... Kau dan staff kita... ELF... Sekarang keluargaku... Hiks... Kalian... Kalian sangat berharga bagiku... Hiks... Aku... Aku... Hiks... Te-terima kasih banyak... Aku benar-benar merasa bahagia hari ini..." ucap Eunhyuk ditengah-tengah isakannya.

"Arraseo sayang... Sudah... Jangan menangis lagi... Besok kita masih ada konser... Aku tidak mau jika besok kau stress karena suaramu serak bahkan hilang karena terlalu banyak menangis"

"T-tidak bisa Hae... Hiks... A-aku terlalu... Terlalu terharu... Aku—Eummphhh" Eunhyuk tersentak kaget saat sesuatu yang terasa lembut, hangat dan kenyal disaat yang bersamaan menempel di atas permukaan bibirnya.

"Eummpphh Dong—hhmmpphh"

Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai sahabat karib sekaligus kekasihnya itu memonopoli bibirnya.

"Hmmphhh... Eummhhh..."

Pagutan itu semakin lama semakin liar dan panas, namun...

"Ke-kenapa berhenti?" Eunhyuk menatap Donghae heran. 'Tidak biasanya' pikir Eunhyuk sambil memperhatikan Donghae yang masih sedikit terengah karena ciuman panjang mereka tadi.

"Cukup sampai disini. Aku tidak ingin kelepasan karena besok kita masih ada jadwal" Donghae mengecup sayang kening Eunhyuk. "Tidurlah... Jangan menangis lagi. Kalau kau menangis lagi kantung matamu akan lebih bengkak dari ini" Donghae mengusap kantung mata kiri Eunhyuk sekilas sebelum membantu Eunhyuk untuk memposisikan tubuhnya berbaring dengan nyaman di atas ranjang lalu menyelimuti Eunhyuk dengan selimut sebatas dada.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Eunhyuk saat Donghae telah selesai membenahi letak selimut yang Eunhyuk gunakan dan hendak melangkah pergi menjauhi Eunhyuk.

Donghae membalikkan badannya dan sedikit menunduk untuk mengusap kepala Eunhyuk. "Aku akan meminta air hangat dan kompres pada staf hotel. Matamu perlu di kompres sayang" Donghae semakin menundukkan tubuhnya dan mencium kedua mata Eunhyuk yang refleks menutup secara bergantian. "Kau tidak mau ELF khawatir denganmu karena hal ini, bukan?"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk tanpa membuka kedua matanya yang masih tertutup.

"Tidurlah... Nanti saat kau tidur aku akan mengompres kedua matamu"

Eunhyuk membuka kedua matanya. "Tapi kau... Eum... Kau juga lelah, bukan? Tidurlah juga Hae" Eunhyuk menepuk sisi kosong disampingnya "Aku tak apa. Aku yakin, besok pagi ketika aku bangun kedua mata ini pasti—"

"Aku yang tidak yakin sayang" Donghae mengusap pipi Eunhyuk. "Tak apa. Aku akan tidur setelah mengompres matamu. Lagipula aku masih belum mengantuk"

"Tapi—"

"Jangan membantah Hyukie"

Eunhyuk mencebikkan bibirnya. "Lama-lama kau seperti Kyuhyun"

"Dia dongsaeng kesayanganku"

"Kalau Ryeowook bagaimana?"

"Dia dongsaeng favoritku"

"Apa bedanya?"

"Bagiku itu beda"

"Tapi—"

"Jangan mengajakku mendebatkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Sekarang cepat tidur" Donghae menatap tajam Eunhyuk yang membuat Eunhyuk sedikit terkikik.

"Donghae"

"Apa lagi?"

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu" Donghae menunduk dan mencium bibir Eunhyuk sekilas. "Sekarang cepatlah tidur. Kalau sampai aku kembali kau belum tidur juga, aku akan marah padamu" ancam Donghae yang membuat Eunhyuk kembali memejamkan matanya. "Good boy" Donghae menepuk pelan kepala Eunhyuk sebelum beranjak dari posisinya. "Selamat malam sayang... Have a nice dream..." ucap Donghae sebelum keluar dari kamar itu.

Setelah Donghae keluar dari kamar, Eunhyuk kembali membuka matanya. Ia menatap pintu kamar cukup lama sebelum senyum bahagia tersungging di wajah manisnya.

"Aku benar-benar bahagia dan merasa sangat beruntung karena memiliki orang seperti dirimu disisiku. Terima kasih banyak atas perhatian dan pengorbananmu selama ini untukku. Saranghae Lee Donghae... Jeongmal saranghae..." ucap Eunhyuk sebelum kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya dan menutup matanya kembali. Berusaha untuk pergi ke alam mimpi sebelum namja tampannya datang.

.

.

.

 **-Flashback-**

Donghae melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Astaga... Gawat! Ini sudah terlalu larut dan lewat 3 jam dari janji yang ia buat dengan sahabat sekaligus tambatan hatinya, Lee Hyukjae—atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Eunhyuk.

"Hyung, kurasa aku harus segera kembali ke kamar. Aku berjanji pada Hyukie sudah harus berada di kamar sebelum jam 9, tapi ini sudah lewat 3 jam dari janjiku, aku takut Hyukie akan semakin marah padaku jika aku lebih lama dari ini"

Manajer Donghae mengangguk mengerti.

"Pergilah... Aku juga tidak ingin jika besok mood-nya memburuk gara-gara kejadian hari ini. Kka~" usir sang manajer, yang membuat Donghae cemberut sebelum ia bangkit dari kursinya dan membungkuk sebentar kepada orang yang berumur lebih tua darinya itu. Ia kemudian bergegas pergi menuju kamar hotel yang ditempatinya bersama Eunhyuk selama mereka berada di negeri sakura ini.

"Ahh... Sial! Kuharap dia tidak merajuk dan mengomel saat bertemu nanti" ucap Donghae di tengah-tengah perjalanannya menuju ke kamarnya yang juga merupakan kamar Eunhyuk.

Tiba-tiba...

Katalk!

Suara notifikasi kakaotalk tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Donghae merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Membuka password-nya sebelum membaca notifikasi yang muncul di salah satu akun SNS-nya tersebut.

.

 _-Lee SoRa-_

 _Donghae-ah, maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini. Aku tahu kau pasti belum tidur. Apa Hyukie sudah tidur? Jika belum, tolong beritahu dia agar membuka akun kakaotalk-nya. Aku mengirimkan sesuatu untuknya disana dan dia pasti akan sangat menyukainya. Tolong ya... Terima kasih banyak ^^_

.

Donghae tersenyum melihat pesan dari calon kakak iparnya tersebut. Ia kemudian menutup aplikasi tersebut dan mengunci ponselnya sebelum kembali memasukkan ponsel itu ke saku jaketnya dan kembali bergegas melangkah menuju kamarnya dan Eunhyuk.

 **-Flashback End-**

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

Wah~ Apa ini?

Kkkkk

Baiklah, ini adalah tulisan saya berbulan-bulan yang lalu, tepatnya sehari setelah ultah uri Eunhyukie xD

.

 **Q : Kenapa baru di post sekarang?**

Saya lupa posting ff ini setelah ff ini jadi karena saking sibuknya sama tugas-tugas. Dan kemarin malam pas saya bongkar-bongkar folder n rapi-rapiin file, saya nemu ini -.-

Masih pada inget kejadian Hyuk yang nangis diakhir konser? Tepatnya pas D&E nyanyi lagu mother n pas malam ultah Eunhyuk?

Waktu itu Sora, kakak Eunhyuk, upload foto yang di dalam foto itu ada dia, appa dan umma mereka juga Choco yang waktu itu masih sehat.

ff ini terinspirasi dari sana, hehe :D

.

 **Q : ff My Strawberry Boy nya gimana?**

Tenang... Dalam minggu ini saya akan update chap selanjutnya. Masih dalam proses pembuatan dan pengetikan, hehehe :p Mohon sabar ne... Anggap aja ini selingan ;)

.

See ya on another fict ^^

.

-Mei Hyun-


End file.
